Winston
|creator(s) = Sharon Miller Andrew Brenner Ian McCue |uk/us_voice_actor = Matt Wilkinson |name = Winston |nicknames = * Wobbly Winston |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * North Western Railway * Blue Mountain Quarry * Sir Topham Hatt |basis = Type 4B Wickham Trolley |gauge = |vehicle = Locomotive |type = Track inspection car |fuel_type = Petrol |configuration = 4w |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = D Wickham & Co. |year_built = Sometime between 1948 and 1960 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Winston is Sir Topham Hatt's track inspection vehicle and his private mode of transportation on the North Western Railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Thomas was working with Annie and Clarabel when, whilst waiting at a red signal, they heard a strange honking noise - it turned out to be Winston, who was new to the railway. After much going about to and fro, Winston managed to stop to allow Sir Topham Hatt to tell Thomas that he was to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry whilst Paxton was under repair. A few days later, Winston came to the Blue Mountain Quarry with Sir Topham Hatt and Mr. Percival with a message for Thomas that Paxton's repairs were completed. Later on the following day, Winston saw the Fat Controller taking no interest in Diesel's suggestions about Luke. However, he brought him and Mr. Percival to the Blue Mountain Quarry, having being informed by a very worried and confused Paxton. After hearing Edward and Salty talk about how the Fat Controller used to travel in an open-topped carriage on his birthday, Winston was determined to find it. Winston was working with Thomas that day and he took the opportunity to look for the coach. After leaving Thomas to look for the carriage twice, Thomas made Winston travel in front of him. This ended in an accident when Thomas did not notice that Winston had slowed down. Thomas then asks Winston what he was looking for and the track inspection vehicle tells him. There, on an old siding, is the carriage. The two then bring the coach to the Sodor Steamworks to be mended and later surprise the Fat Controller with it. Later, some tracks needed repairs, so Winston took the Fat Controller every day to check on the repairs. After Gordon and Henry laughed at him, Winston got tired of having a bad driver and decided to not remind the Fat Controller to put on the brakes. He had a near-collision with Bertie and Paxton before he ran out of fuel, just before a collision with some trucks. The Fat Controller was cross, but Winston told him that he forgot to put on the brakes. The Fat Controller realised this and forgave Winston for his adventure. Winston knew he needed a driver after all. One Christmas, the Fat Controller dressed up as Father Christmas for the celebrations at Ulfstead Castle. The Earl wanted him to drive a sleigh, despite the Fat Controller's views to the contrary. To get out of it, he took Winston to the Steamworks and Winston was dressed up like a sleigh, which he did not like at all. However, much to Winston's relief, the Earl did not approve, so Winston was spared the embarrassment. Winston is often seen when The Fat Controller comes to see his engines where there is no road nearby. Personality Winston is Sir Topham Hatt's track inspection vehicle. Winston is as devotedly thoughtful and loyal as a butler. He is willing, helpful and very patient with Sir Topham Hatt's, frankly, terrible driving skills, often reminding him that it is still "early days" whenever something goes wrong. Winston helps the Fat Controller navigate about the railway without inconveniencing any of the engines while they are going about their work. Being a car on rails, he may look unconventional, but Winston is highly tolerant, considerate, patient, sensitive to others and is only too happy to do what he can for Sir Topham Hatt, though he can, at times, become rather distracted. Technical Details Basis Winston is based on a Type 4B two seat Wickham Trolley. File:Winston'sbasis.jpg|Winston's Basis Livery Winston is painted two-tone red with a black frame and wheels. He has brass hinges, a brass horn, silver headlights and a beige boot cover. He has a brass nameplate on either side. Appearances Television Series= , Percy's Lucky Day , Bill or Ben? and Santa's Little Engine * 'Series 18' - Samson at Your Service * 'Series 19' - Henry Spots Trouble and Slow Stephen * 'Series 20' - Bradford the Brake Van , Ryan and Daisy and Blown Away * 'Series 21' - Philip's Number * 'Series 22' - Forever and Ever and Confusion Without Delay * 'Series 23' - Chucklesome Trucks and Steam Team to the Rescue Specials * '''2012' - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2016 - The Great Race * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! Music Videos * Blue Mountain Mystery - Blue Mountain Mystery * King of the Railway - Working Together Again * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! and On a Journey Today * Thomas' YouTube World Tour - Never, Never, Never Give Up * Series 19 - Race with You * The Great Race - Will You Won't You * Big World! Big Adventures! - Where in the World is Thomas? * Series 22 - The Steam Team }} |-|Other Media= and Edward the Helpful Engine * 2016 - Henry Spots Trouble Books * 2012 - Blue Mountain Mystery * 2013 - King of the Railway * 2014 - The Birthday Express! * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Thomas and the Beanstalk * 2020 - Best Birthday Ever! }} Voice Actors * Matt Wilkinson (UK/US) * Joshy Peters (Germany) * Jarosław Boberek (Poland) * Wataru Hatano (Japan) * Per Skjøldsvik (Norway; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Helge Winther Larsen (Norway; sixteenth - seventeenth series) * Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Latin America) * Fabrice Trojani (France and French speaking Canada) * Juan Navarro Torelló (Spain) * Petri Hanttu (Finland; Blue Mountain Mystery only) * Denis Bespaliy (Russia; seventeenth series only) Audio Files Horn Trivia * Winston differs from his basis in a few ways, such as: ** He has doors whereas his basis does not. ** He has horns mounted on his sides. ** He appears to be much longer than his basis. ** His front is taller than his basis to accommodate his face. ** He has different side air vents than his basis does. ** His windscreen is larger than that of his basis. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Wood * Take-n-Play * Collectible Railway * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail * Capsule Plarail * Adventures de:Winston es:Winston he:וינסטון ja:ウィンストン pl:Wojtek ru:Уинстон zh:温斯顿 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:4w Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Petrol-driven locomotives Category:Cars